


Like a Bridge...

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Backstory, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paying it forward, with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bridge...

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 113. 
> 
> Posted to LJ on April 23, 2011
> 
> Prompt from . Challenge #235-Water. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

By the time Gibbs tracked down Fornell, he’d had at least a week of booze and self-pity. Gibbs figured that’s about what any man deserves for being a fool and it was time to go help the poor bastard out. 

Franks had done it done it for him, more than once.

It took a head-slap, some cold water and the kind of profanity that DI’s weren’t allowed to use anymore but he managed to get point across. Time to be a man; time to prove Diane could take his money, but not his balls. 

And that he could still love.


End file.
